


Be needy for me

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [75]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Baekhyun, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kyungsoo is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Sometimes, Kyungsoo craves Baekhyun’s attention, although the kind of attention is admittedly a little backwards.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Be needy for me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for the excessive baby Baekhyun but it’s my favorite thing now so...
> 
> Say hi on twitter? @andwewrite_pmp ❤️

An hour into his homework, and Kyungsoo was already done.

He’d been falling asleep just trying to do it. Every word was incomprehensible at this point. Even looking at the page hurt his eyes. He was tired. He was hungry. And he wanted Baekhyun, now.

Unsurprisingly, when he wandered from his desk in their bedroom to the living room of their apartment, he found Baekhyun on the couch, diligently working on his laptop. Kyungsoo didn’t get how he could work there comfortably. Still, it made him easily accessible, so he couldn’t complain.

Trudging up to him with what little motivation he had left, Kyungsoo waited for him notice his appearance and watched him put his laptop to the side without hesitation once he did.

“Are you finished working?” Baekhyun opened his arms to hold him. Kyungsoo hugged his shoulders with a huff.

“Mrph.”

The laughter that followed was cute, just the sound Kyungsoo had been craving. “Too pooped out to talk?”

“Be needy for me,” Kyungsoo said. It might as well as have been a pout, and would have been if it hadn’t come out so demanding.

“Did you miss my attention?” Baekhyun teased, rubbing his side. Then, with his baby voice, “I want my cuddles. You haven’t loved me all day.”

Kyungsoo hugged him tighter. “Okay. What else?”

“Gimme kisses.”

“I love you,” Kyungsoo burst out with what was probably an unhealthy amount of passion, loosening his hold to pepper kisses all over Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun turned from the sensations with a laugh.

“Because I asked you for kisses?”

“Not just that.”

“Hm...” Baekhyun tilted his head with that adorable smile of his, thinking. “Because I’m cute?” He tilted his head the other way and Kyungsoo kissed his cheek. “I’m cute, right?”

“You’re very cute.”

“And you love me?”

“And I love you.”

“How much? Tell me.”

“So much. You wouldn’t be able to guess.”

“What about...” Baekhyun pondered for a moment before holding his hands up between them. “This much?”

“More.”

“Thiiis much?”

Kyungsoo couldn’t resist burying his face against his neck, kissing him there and saying against his skin, “Even more.”

“Really truly?” Baekhyun ran his fingers through his hair. Kyungsoo hummed. “I love you more too. Can we cuddle in bed, please?” He was being like this for him, extra needy like he’d asked because it was what he wanted. When Kyungsoo got up, he reached for him with ingenious eyes. “Carry?”

Baekhyun beamed when Kyungsoo lifted him with his hands under his thighs, hugging his neck as he carried him to their room. Baekhyun giggled, fully in his baby mode by the time he was set on the bed.

“Come,” Baekhyun ordered, pulling him down into his arms. When Kyungsoo obediently let himself be held by him, Baekhyun sighed and closed his eyes. “Nap time.”

Kyungsoo lifted his head at that. “I can’t nap, Baekhyun. I have to finish my work.”

“But I wanna.” Baekhyun pouted pitifully. “Can’t we? Please? Just a little bit?”

“If you’re tired, you can sleep.”

“No, I can’t sleep without you, I told you already. You won’t leave me here alone, will you?”

They stared at each other. Baekhyun pursed his lips. After a moment, Kyungsoo caved with a sigh. “Alright.”

Baekhyun brightened and kissed him as if to say ‘thank you,’ settling in again. “When we wake up, let’s take a bath too. And eat a yummy meal. Will you cook dinner tonight?”

“Whatever you want,” Kyungsoo said.

“Lasagna?”

“Okay. I’ll make lasagna for you.”

Cheering, Baekhyun held him closer and closed his eyes with a smile; absolutely, impossibly lovable and the one who knew Kyungsoo the most. He was the only one who could so easily replenish his energy just by being himself, who would slyly lure him to bed to rest because he’d noticed his exhaustion and knew just how to convince him to sleep.

Kyungsoo didn’t deserve him. Still, he wouldn’t let him go. There was no way he would let go of someone as precious as Baekhyun, not when he’d already gotten swept up in his charms. Undeniably, he was here to stay. Pressing against his chest just to listen to his heartbeat slow as he fell asleep, Kyungsoo closed his eyes and relaxed in satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short: Kyungsoo wanting Baekhyun’s attention in the form of Baekhyun wanting Kyungsoo’s attention is my favorite thing ever and awhjdjahd I’m ranting about this on twitter when I wake up and NO ONE CAN STOP ME
> 
> Also I know I’ve been calling Baekhyun cute a lot recently (or have I? I don’t think I posted all the fics I wrote recently with cute Baekhyun bc I was like. This is too much omg.) But sue me. I swear I haven’t written gratuitous fluff since my early fic days and I crave it more than any other genre EVEN romantic fluff >;(
> 
> Anyway have the second bestest day ever, second because that means there’ll always be a first best day to look forward to. Ily ttyl ❤️


End file.
